


Reddie Short Stories

by AGreatBigUniverse



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: A cute little story, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie can purr, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Happy Ending, M/M, Might add more tags later, Please be nice, Richie thinks it's cute, Stanley Uris Lives, idk what else to tag, lots of fluff, my first story, no Nsfw, reddie is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatBigUniverse/pseuds/AGreatBigUniverse
Summary: "It's pretty bad” Eddie shrugged. Richie reached up to his cheek and felt the sting of skin coming in contact with broken skin. “Don't touch! It could get infected” Eddie scolded.“Okay” Richie let Eddie do his stuff.ORReddie Short Stories because I can.





	1. Healing Properites

Eddie was five years old when he learned a cat's purr is said to hold healing properties. Eddie was fascinated by this fact because his mother was always worried about him being in pain because of his bronchitis. So Eddie asked if they could get a cat but was disappointed to learn he was allergic to those too.  
So he learned to do what they do to heal himself. Being so young he thought it was a good idea to learn how to purr so he could learn these healing properties.  
When his mother heard the noise come from Eddie's throat for the first time her face said it all. She never wanted him to make such a noise again.  
So he purred in secret.  
Making the noise soothed him from anxiety and he used his inhaler a little bit less because of it.  
Eddie learned to not make the noise when other people were present but he would struggle to hold the noise back when he was happy or content. But he learned to make do with the little time he had alone in his room to do it.  
When Eddie was thirteen after defeating shapeshifter clown. He learned that his unofficial family 'The Losers Club’ wouldn't make fun of him in he purred if he had his reasoning. Eddie still couldn't bring himself to do it.  
A while after the defeated IT the remaining part of The Losers Club sat by the quarry all staring out into the deep undisturbed water.  
Richie had an arm around Eddie and could tell that Eddie was fighting sleep to stay awake. Richie decided to rub Eddie's back to give him that final push into sleep. Bill, Stan, and Ben also watched Ben taking a video for Beverly. It was something they did a lot so Bev didn't miss anything while she was gone. But it was funny enough for Ben go take a video for some reason.   
Eddie closed his eyes finally leaning against Richie for support.  
“Cute, cute, cute!” Richie whispered happily.  
Soon enough a purring noise started up making the rest of the group curious. Richie not knowing that he was making it louder by still rubbing Eddie's back.  
“Is there a cat?” Stan got up and looked around.  
“H-how a b-b-bout we try to f-find it?” Bill suggested.  
“I'll stay here with Richie and Eddie” Ben turned the camera around to face him. “We might find a cat!” He whisper shouted turning the camera back around to document their surroundings.  
Richie stared at his sleeping boyfriend happy that he trusted him enough to sleep next to him. When the noise got nothing but louder Richie looked away from Eddie for a second then at Ben.  
“Is it getting louder to you too?” Richie asked Ben who got quiet and then shrugged.  
“Kinda, do you think it's closer to us?” Ben asked.  
“Wouldn't doubt it” Richie looked back to Eddie, and realized something. “Hey, Ben?” Richie asked.  
“Yeah?” Ben looked away from his phone screen.  
“Come here and look at this” Richie waved for him to come silently. Ben came closer watching as Richie pointed to Eddie's throat. It was vibrating. Ben held up his phone to make sure he got it on tape. Turning around the camera and saying:  
“I think we found where the purr was coming from” Ben smiled. “I'll go get the others!” Ben walked away leaving Richie and Eddie. Alone.  
“Eds, Eds, Eds” Richie slowly shook him not fast or hard so he wouldn't jolt with emergency.  
Eddie slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them a few times. Looking over at Richie he smiled. He soon saw the shift in quantity of people.   
“What's going on?” Eddie asked still too out of it to realize he was purring pretty loudly.  
“Stan, Ben, and Bill went to go see if they could find a cat that was purring” Richie hoped it would give him a hint of what was going on without putting too much stress on him. Richie saw Eddie's eyes widen and hear the purring stop.  
“Really?” Eddie asked trying to look calm but failing.  
“Hey are you okay?” Richie asked.  
“Just fine. . .” Eddie grabbed out his inhaler and took a puff of the medicine and he visibly calmed down.  
“Guys?” Stan asked walking back.  
“Yeah! We're here!” Richie called. They all sat down in the same places they were before. Ben still had his phone out and there was tension between all of them for different reasons. When Eddie wasn't looking Richie mouthed: 'don’t say anything about this until he's ready!’ which they understood.  
When Eddie got home he decided to check The Official Losers Club Group Chit-Chat.

BenHasIt: (Video; duration 41:21)  
BestChild(Bev): Wow!  
Trash mouth™: Cute! Cute! Cute!  
B-Bill: I need an explanation for 10:10!  
LonleyJew: Same as, Bill. send us a video Eddie.  
MikeyMike: Now I regret not coming.

Eddie checked out the video and watched the mark that needed explaining. He heard the purring sound and saw the camera was closed up on his neck a vibrating motion closer to the place where his vocal chords were.  
He started panicking. He reached for his inhaler but that still didn't make it any better.  
Eddie guessed he owed them a video.

Eddie started up the camera his hands shaking.  
“So, I. . .can purr!” Eddie laughed nervously. “When I was a child, I learned how to do it because it held healing properties or some crap like that. But my mom, big surprise! Didn't like it but it was too late for me because it was burned into my brain. So when no one is around I'll purr. For different reasons too! When I'm hurt, happy, content, or dying” Eddie mumbled the last part. “It's pretty interesting for the most part. . .I guess you guys want a demonstration though” Eddie smiled and felt his heart starts to beat faster because he found people who don't care about how weird it was, it was like a happy family! They were there for him. Eddie purred the noise carried around his room sounding exactly like a cat. “And it can resume when I talk” Eddie spoke a purr laced in his words. “So that's pretty much it.” Eddie smiled and stopped the camera.

SpagEddie: (Video; duration 1:00)  
Trash mouth™: So cute!  
B-Bill: 😺  
LonleyJew: 😸  
MikeyMike: Cool!  
BenHasIt: Aww!  
BestChild(Bev): Eddie explaining how it works for most of the video is everything!

Eddie sighed in relief. There was nothing to be afraid of.


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets a visitor.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asked.  
“House got too loud again” Richie smiled “thought for sure this time I broke the camel's back!” Richie laughed.  
“Hey, don't joke about that. . .you're always welcome here” Eddie pulled the other towards the bed.  
“I just came in and you already want me in bed!?it's my lucky night!” Richie took off his shoes.  
“Not like that! To cuddle!” Eddie scolded but didn't raise his voice to sound like he wasn't angry. “Do I need to patch you up before? Is there any place it hurts?” Eddie asked.  
“No I'm fine. . .” Richie flipped down next to Eddie on the bed. It isn't like it was when they were children not as comfortable but still do-able.  
Eddie wrapped his arms around the taller boy and Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie. Eddie put his head into the crook of Richie's neck. Richie closed his eyes and wasn't too far off from sleep before he heard a purring noise. Eddie was purring like it was going out of style.  
“Healing properties” Eddie smiled.  
“Thanks” Richie closed his eyes and headed to sleep the best sleep he's had in weeks.

When Richie woke up first to find that Eddie was still purring. It hurt him a little to know that he couldn't give that back to him. But he could try.  
“Eddie, Eds, Eddie Spaghetti, My love” Richie called watching as his boyfriend woke up slowly.  
“Hi” Eddie sounded tired.  
“You can stop now if you want to.” Richie smiled.  
“Okay” Eddie stopped purring but didn't move from his place instead closing his eyes for a few more minutes of sleep.  
“I love you, and thanks for doing that for me,” Richie said.  
“Mmhm” Eddie smiled.  
“Did you want to stay in today?” Richie asked making sure Eddie had enough space to sleep comfortably.  
“Mmhm” Eddie didn't let go of Richie though.  
“Okay I should probably get going. . .” Richie whispered.  
“No, stay here with me” Eddie hugged Richie tighter.  
“Okay. . .just for a little bit” Richie hugged back and closed his eyes again.

It was a few hours later when Richie got a phone call. It was from Bill. Eddie wasn't in bed anymore which worried Richie. So he picked up the phone.  
“Hello?” Richie asked.  
“A-are you okay? W-we don't see you at the arcade a-and you weren't at the q-q-quarry” Bill spoke.  
“Yeah I'm at Eddie's house” Richie put on his glasses which he took off and out on the nightstand late last night.  
“R-really?” Bill asked.  
“Really” Richie said.  
“Oh o-okay. . .are you g-going anywhere?” Bill questioned.  
“Nah, we were thinking about staying in today. . .” Richie looked around the room.  
“Okay just b-b-be careful” Bill hung up.  
That's when Eddie walked into the room with a band-aid and antiseptic.  
“Oh, you're awake” he said like a child getting caught red handed. Sheepishly almost.  
“What's up?” Richie asked.  
“You have a. . .cut on your face that I noticed when I opened the blinds a few seconds ago to wake you up. . .it's pretty bad” Eddie shrugged. Richie reached up to his cheek and felt the sting of skin coming in contact with broken skin. “Don't touch! It could get infected” Eddie scolded.  
“Okay” Richie let Eddie do his stuff. “You don't have to do that” Richie said even though it felt nice not having to worry about infection when he got home.  
“It's okay” Eddie said with a smile. Putting his hand on top of Richie's.  
“Thanks again for. . .everything” Richie put his forehead against Eddie's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I ran outta ideas. . .If you have any just tell me i'd be glad to write them!


	3. Some Stenbrough For The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill feels love.   
Part 1

Silver. A bike. A friend. Hope.   
Silver was a bike but that doesn’t mean he’s a bad bike. Silver was trusty as a ten dollar bill in a candy store.   
You get so much candy for so little price! That’s how Bill felt as he rode Silver down the street shouting:  
“HI-YO SILVER AWAY!!!” as he searched for the pharmacy to get Eddie’s prescription. Feeling free and uncaring about the world around him.  
It was that day that he had seen the love of his life for the first time. No, not the beautiful girl that Ben had so easily fell in love with. He was a curly haired boy that prefered to be called Stan instead of Stanley, so that’s what Bill called him.  
“Hi, i’m Stanley Uris, but you guys can call me Stan” Stan had said with a smile. Richie was the one who introduced them.  
“I-I uh-” Bill couldn’t say anything his stutter restricting him from saying his name.  
“This right here is, William! You can call him Bill or anything inbetween” Richie had put an arm around Stan’s shoulder.  
“Beep, beep, Rich” Eddie frowned.  
“Well, nice to meet you Bill” Stan smiled.  
That left him breathless. It was a small gesture but impactful. Like a ten dollar bill in a candy store.

The second time they had seen each other was passing each other on the street. Stan gave a smile and Bill smiled back.   
“Hi, Bill how are you?” Stan asked.  
“I-I’m doing guh-guh-good” Bill cursed his stutter for being so unattractive. Then Stan laughed, it wasn’t mocking or disgusted it was sweet and short.  
“That’s cute” Stan said. It felt like something was pierced through his chest. Is this what love felt like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a part 2 after this. I know it's short i'm working on it in school at the moment. Ha!  
Have a great day guys! See you later!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests of a chapter to write next! If you have a short story of Reddie you want to see done just ask me in the comments!
> 
> Don't be afraid I won't bite.  
Nothing NSFW though.


End file.
